Trials & Tribulations
by Madeyefire
Summary: The life of Anastasia Tulen in her own words. This is to help those who have not been on Dumbledore's Army Roleplay Wiki and are not familiar with my characters.
1. Who I Am

My name is Anastasia... Anastasia Tulen. I was born as Anastasia Arvanitika. My mum was a pure-blooded Slytherin born here in England. My father

was a muggle, who is Greek. My mum was not always evil. In fact, she was prefect most of her years. She also had love. Speaking of that, when my mum was in her 5th

year at Hogwarts, during the summer, she went to Greece. She then met my dad and dated him for two years. They married after mum graduated and they had me...

My mum and dad were sane as I grew up. My dad, even though he was a muggle, supported magic. When I was 11, I got my Hogwarts letter, and my mother quickly sent

me off, after telling me about her experiences... I can tell you that I hated it. All of it. Especially getting to know Slytherin.


	2. The Sorting Hat

I walked into the great hall and sat in the middle of a table. There were four other tables, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. After the

first boy to be called on that was sorted into Hufflepuff, sat down, McGonagall called my name, "Arvanitika, Anastasia!" I briskly walked up

to the stool as the professor put on the sorting hat. "Ah... You are very complicated indeed... Your family was in Slytherin? You would be great in

there..." "No Slytherin, please..." "No? Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that..." "I said, no." "All right..." "Maybe

Ravenclaw or Gryffindor... I heard better from them." "Ravenclaw or Gryffindor eh? You are certainly very wise, I can tell you that, but you are also

brave... Brave or Wise..." "Wise seems better in my opinion." "You prefer wise? Very well then... **RAVENCLAW**!"


	3. Insanity

When I was in my fifth year, my mother started to go crazy... Oh the memories... I went home during the Christmas break, which was a bad idea. She

forced me to use the Cruciatus curse... And she stabbed me in the hand. It hurt like hell, and I could not wait to get back to Hogwarts... Fortunately, I

had one person that I could tell this to... Johnathan Tulen. I have only met him that year, but he was my best friend so far. I vowed not to tell anybody

what happened that Christmas. I did not have an explanation for why she did that, anyway.


	4. The Battle of Hogwarts

When I was in my 6th year, I had no idea what hit. All of a sudden, everything was in full out war, and even the professors were very nervous. I figured

out about... You-Know-Who... Apparently, my mum joined his side... And so at the end of the year, after surviving the Battle of Hogwarts, my mother got

sent to Azkaban. Personally, I am glad I did not get into her house, because who knows how I would have turned out... Crazy? In Azkaban right now?


	5. Love

After Hogwarts was rebuilt, I went back to start my 7th year. While I stayed focused on the education, others were glad it was their last year. Ah, the

memories though... I remember, at the end of the first semester, Johnathan and I were alone in the Entrance Hall. He turn away to go to his common

rooms, but he turned back and quickly said, "Doyouwanangoonadate?" And naturally, I said yes. We went on a date and were together for the rest of

the year. Wait for this...

During the summer, we were at Johnathan's home and he had a muggle radio on, and all of a sudden, a slow dance came on... It was so romantic he

said, "Marry me." I was like, "Are you kidding?" He stopped dancing and looked at me, pulling out a little box covered in silver silk. He got on his knees...

And he said, "I'm serious, Anastasia. Will you marry me?" I covered my mouth and squealed, "Yes!" Long story short, we got married that October.


	6. Orion

Wonderfully, after me and Johnathan got married, we, well... I... was pregnant. Oh, the ups and downs... The downs then ups (most likely vomit)...

Nine months later, I was blessed with a son, with bright green eyes and fuzzy black hair. We named him Orion. He was such an energetic little baby, yet

quiet. I personally, had not have a problem with that. As he grew up, he became slightly more mischievous , but never spoke more that ten words at a

time. It broke my heart to send him off to Hogwarts by himself... But I knew there were great professors there... Despite that, I got an owl later in the

school year saying he got into some trouble... He apparently went into one of the towers and knocked it down... And he was with a girl... And he broke

his arm. That was not good news for me to hear, although he is a Gryffindor, so it should not have been surprising. We still love him anyway.


	7. Death

Now... The unfortunate part is down to here... One day during late March, I was out in a muggle neighborhood during some errands. I when walked to

a back ally, where I figured I could relax for a minute. A lady came by, that looked like she was from Turkey, and she raised her wand at me. I used

Ascendioto get over a fire escape above my head. Then, as I was climbing over the railing, the other woman cast Incarcerous at me. It grazed my ankle,

and it burned. I used Episkey to heal then burn, then I turned to the lady and cast the stunning spell, which she blocked by a non-verbal shield spell...

She attempted to cast Confringo at me and I tried to black it by the shield spell. The spell shattered Me shield, but knocked me against the wall. I slid

down and the woman approached me. She put her wand to my head and whispered "Avada Kedavra." I was dead. I fell off the fire escape...


	8. The Unfortunate News- The Ending

Finnick and Jaylyn Belmont, aurors in the Ministry arrived at the scene. The woman auror say my body and said to her husband, "Um, Finnick, I found

her." Ah..." The man examined my body, face a mask. "Judging by the still-fresh state of her, it looks like she's the one we're looking for. D'you

recognize her? I can't help but find her face very familiar..." "Anastasia Tulen. I screened her during the banquet," the woman said. He ran his hand over

his hair, a grim expression was on his face, "Damn...She's got a husband, a son- the boy's only 12, Jay." "Oh my god. Let's get her out of here."

"Yeah, let's go." They apparate away with my body... They took me to St. Mungo's... I'm upset that my husband and son had to see me like that... And I

was not prepared to die... I could not come back... except as a ghost... That was my only option that I had at the moment. I decided to reside in the

physical world as a ghost. That was the least I could do, because if I knew my husband and child, they would be devastated without me... So, from then

on to today, I am here as a ghost residing at North Ockendon Manor, my husband's home. There is not much to say anymore, except for thanks... To

those I have met, from today, and the past...


End file.
